Bramblebeards
Notorious villains who, as undead, terrorized the Clamps Neutral Zone in 615. Dirge of the Bramblebeards First part of the Dirge of Bramblebeards, released with permission from the Ironholme Guild of Chanters, Storytellers, and Historians: From shattered Halls deep down beneath The gift of Final Rest to Twins bequeathed Swearing vengeance as last breath drawn They claimed to be knights, proven pawns Exhaled final, lungs rise no more Yet they do not embrace the door Believed entombed, side by side Among the decay, time abide Roots strain low into the ground Unlocking treasures, surface bound Finding movement under the soil The Oak calls the Twins to toil Goblins, Skeletons array a host Stand before Harbingers' boast Reclaiming lands long thought lost Bringing conflict at any cost Timeline 25 March 615 To all those of Clamps Camp concerned by the recent actions of the Charred Oak - I have researched the way to affect the dwarf ghost we encountered at the end of last month. It is quite unfortunately not as simple as arcane solidify. It requires the collection of several items from the tomb of the ghosts. I may not return to clamps camp in time to start the process, so I am detailing what I know here so others may, if they feel capable, can. The dwarf ghost we encountered is one of the Bramblebeard Brothers. Likely both are haunting the area. They were executed for excessive use of force. According to avadrian sages, Killing them requires 3 items, a crystal chalice/goblet, a pouch of dust from their tomb, and the third is as yet unknown. I hope to be there at the end of the month to begin tracking these items down, but if I am not, I hope this information finds fruit in the adventurers of Clamps Camp. 19 March 615 Brother, I have drained his spirit. I have wracked his body. I have been unable to pierce his mind. It is possible that this grand calling is beyond his simple brain. Shall I dispose of him? Praise to the Charred Oak... 14 March 615 Brother, we will continue to wrack his body...His will shall bend to the Oak...If he continues to deny his true calling and push back against the power of Rot and Decay, there may be nothing of him left to salvage...We may need to make arrangements for another vessel...Praise to The Charred Oak... 4 March 615 This vessel is far more resistant then the previous ones...Brother, we must increase our aggressiveness....Through Rot and Decay we achieve Life Everlasting...Praise to the Charred Oak... In a rumor 2 February 615: Clansmen, An Elven Scholar named Sunset brought troubling news to me as we were celebrating our victory over the undead and goblin forces near the Silverpelt Forest. She claims to have heard Dwarven warchanting sent to her via "telepathy" as she was attempting to purify the land. This occurred after the much smaller force of adventurers, lead by our Dwarven cousin Calimon, assaulted the strategically unimportant Druidic Cavern north of Clamps Camp. Ordinarily I would dismiss such ramblings from an Elf, but when she recited the chantings it struck me cold. They were the burial rites chanted for the brothers Guntro and Kilorn Bramblebeard some 450 years ago. Our Runemasters are now tossing the bones and seeking answers from texts that are centuries old. Nothing good ever comes from Elven messages... Lord Warrkhar Ironthighs of the Clan Ironthighs Son of Sarkonnd Ironthighs of the Clan Ironthighs Cousin to the King First Defender of the Home and Forge